Through the battles, Together
by MeeshSG
Summary: After the battle of New York, Tony was injured and needs looking after. Steve Rogers offers to take care of him. Unknown to each of them they both have feeling for the other. When they eventually figure it out, Someone try's to take it away. But they said, "Trough the battles, Together" Right?. Warnings inside Stony.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, This is my first every Stony fic. Ive had this on my laptop for months half finished and i thought i would give a try at posting something in a different fandom that i am in. I decided to post this cause im tryna figure out what to do for my final chapter in my Bleach fic so this is helping me get over the writers block for it. Anyway im rambling so... yeah, onwards!**

**Warnings: Language, Spelling and Grammar, Fluff, MxM(Later chapters), Violence, OCC-ness, Other stuff i cant remember...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AVENGERS or any of the other MARVEL characters that may be mentioned through out this fic.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Tony stark, self proclaimed Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist was hopelessly in love with Steven Grant Rogers he had been since he was a child. The man that had been his father's obsession was the man that he would lay down on the wire for. Although everyone thought that he despised the Greek god of a man, they were so very wrong. Tony had spent his whole childhood hearing stories about how brave and courageous Capitan America was and how many lives he had saved, in some ways he envied Steve because the man had had his father's attention up to the day he had died. Steve, of course didn't know of Tony's infatuation with him because first off, Tony was one hundred percent sure that spangles wasn't gay and second he deserved someone better then Tony Stark. The only reason Tony had time to think about all of this was because he was in a medical induced coma, after falling from the portal and being caught by the Hulk, he had suffered some serious injuries. He had been in surgery for about eight and a half hours to fix the damage that had been done. Some of the injuries that had been caused were from the Hulk, not that anyone blamed Bruce, and he had saved Tony's life. Tony had suffered from internal bleeding, cracked and broken ribs, his left arm had been torn from its socket during his fee fall. He also had minor injuries such as cuts and bruises which would heal relatively quickly.

What Tony didn't know was that Steve was pacing next to his bed, still dressed in his suit, his hair and face caked in grime and blood. Steve watched Tony's chest rise and fall evenly, his eyes would flick to the monitoring system that was hooked up to the man. When Tony had collapsed in his penthouse after apprehending Loki, Steve felt like his heart had come to a grinding halt, if Steve hadn't of caught him, he would have injuries to his head too. Steve jumped when there was a knock on the door, he turned to see Natasha stood there, freshly showered and changed. In her hand was a bag.

"I brought you some clean clothes" said the redhead.

Steve smiled gratefully "Thanks, Nat" he said and took the bag off her when she walked into the room and stood next to him.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He'll live" he looked at her "They had to put him in a medical induced coma to help with the healing process"

She nodded and said "He's going to need constant care till he heals fully"

"I know, I volunteered"

She didn't say anything after that and they both stood watching Tony. After a while she said, "Go get cleaned up, ill stay with him"

He went to protest but he saw a look in her eye and nodded. He used the shower connected to Tony's hospital room. He made sure that his shower was quick but he felt relatively better after the shower. He gave himself a quick once over and saw that his chest was heavily bruised as was his back; he knew that they would be healed in just under a week due to the super serum, there were a few cuts and scrapes over his arms and face, the worst was the burn on his side, he had no recollection of how he got it but it was there and it felt like it was still burning. Now that he had had a shower, every ache seemed to make its self known as he walked back out into Tony's room. His eyes instantly went to Tony's chest, call him paranoid but he chose to trust his own eyes and not the machines that Tony was hooked up to. He looked to Natasha and nodded to her, signalling that she could go. She gave him a small smile and she left, she was probably going to go visit Hawkeye. Steve dropped the bag with his ruined suit in it in the corner of the room and he went to sit in the uncomfortable plastic chair that was provided, every inch of his aching body protested as he lowered himself into the seat. When he was as comfortable as he could get, he kept his eyes on Tony, he let them wander over the sleeping man. Ever since he had woken up from the ice, Tony's face is all that he had seen, be it on the television or in the paper he was there. Since then he had developed a crush on the playboy, not that Tony would ever know, he knew that Tony didn't like men at all, every picture that Steve had seen of Tony he had women hanging off of each arm. Every time he saw a picture like that there would be a painful twinge in his heart, he knew that he would have to see Tony loving someone that wasn't him, but Steve would make sure that he didn't interfere in Tony's love life.

Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, he looked at the clock on the wall and it read that it was almost four in the morning. He knew that he should get some sleep but he was afraid to close his eyes, each time he drifted off he would see Tony falling through the air and the Hulk wasn't there to catch him. So he kept his eyes open and firmly locked on Tony. The other Avengers had came to see Tony, Thor actually managed to use his inside voice when he spoke to Steve, Bruce had checked Tony's vitals over and over and he had read his medical chart numerous times, Clint who came with Natasha, had just kept his eyes locked on Tony, sometimes he would mumble something in Russian to Natasha who would mumble something back. Eventually he was left on his own, nurses would come in and check on Tony's vitals then they would leave. Steve rubbed his exhausted eyes and sighed, he could feel a headache brewing behind his eyes. He closed them and lent forward and rested his head on the side of Tony's bed next to his hand. Steve could feel himself relaxing all the tension in his muscled disappeared and he fell into a deep sleep. The next morning Steve woke with a start, his head shot up off the bed and his eyes met the chocolate pools that belonged to Tony Stark. There was a lazy smirk on the man's face and Steve found himself smiling back. Steve ran his hand through his hair and said,

"It's good to see you awake"

"Yeah, they got me on the good stuff but I still feel like I went a few rounds with the mean green"

Steve laughed and said, "Yeah, you're going to be out of commission for a while"

Tony whined but he would deny it to his dying day that he didn't, he hated being on the sidelines, he preferred to be the one fighting. He hated feeling left out, although they had just made the team they already fitted well together. Tony cleared his throat and said,

"What happened after I threw the nuke into the portal?"

Steve locked eyes with Tony and said, "After you flew into the portal your comm went out, when I ordered Nat to close it we all thought that you were dead, but then we saw you come back out just after it had sealed and we knew you had succeeded but then you just continued to fall, we thought that JAVRVIS would reboot the suit but it didn't happen and you just kept on falling. Thor was going to get you but Hulk intervened, he ripped off your mask but you weren't breathing so he roared and you woke up. We went to apprehend Loki and after we did you collapsed." Steve swallowed thickly "I caught you before you hit the floor and then SHIELD intervened and brought you to the hospital, you were in surgery for eight and a half hours. They had to fix your organs that had caused mass internal bleeding and your shoulder was ripped from its socket, during the fall it ripped the ligaments and tendons. You'll need physical therapy to regain full motion."

Tony blinked numbly, he remembered going to Loki and then it was all blank for a long time. When he woke he saw Steve fast asleep leaning on his bed, he had been so tempted to run his fingers through the blond locks but he resisted and let the man sleep, he could see the deep circles under the Captains eyes. He instantly felt a pang of guilt run through him; he had caused Captain America to loose a huge amount of sleep over him. Tony looked back over to Steve and he could see that the man was still exhausted super serum or not so he said,

"Why don't you go home and sleep, you look exhausted Capsical"

Steve felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth at the nickname "I slept just fine last night"

Tony raised an eyebrow and said, "Why did you stay"

"Because im going to be looking after you while you get better"

Tony's mind froze, Steve Captain America Rogers, the man he was head over heels in love with was going to be looking after him. That probably meant that he would be helping him dress. Tony's mind took a second to show him all the things that could possibly happen in that situation and not a single one of them were pure. He felt his temperature rise and he heard the heart monitor beeping wildly as his heart rate shot up. He could feel Steve's eyes on him and he looked into the impossibly blue orbs, something passed between them and as Steve was about to speak, there was a knock at the door and the connection was broken. The door opened to reveal the rest of the Avengers. Tony smiled when they all gathered around the bed, Tony let out a pained sound when Natasha clipped him around the back of the head with her hand.

"Never scare us like that again you idiot"

Tony just smiled at her and her lips twitched in her own version of a smile. After that, time seemed to pass quickly, before they knew it Tony was allowed to go home. He slapped away the hands that were trying to help him from the hospital into the car that Steve had brought from Avengers tower. Tony walked stiffly as he tried not to jar the stitches that were in his stomach and shoulder, Tony's left arm was strapped across his chest so that he didn't move his shoulder too much. Steve tried to ignore the winces of pain that he saw and he tried to block out the grunts of pain that he heard come from Tony, when they had got back to the tower, the Avengers had all got together and sat in the movie room eating pizza and reconnecting with each other. They each in turn hugged Tony, even Thor managed to hug him carefully which surprised the rest of the team. By the time midnight rolled over, they were all sprawled out over the very comfortable chairs that were in the movie room. Clint was laid on the floor on his front; his head was rested in his hands. Natasha was sat on the single chair that was in the room, her legs were entwined with Clint's. Bruce had vacated to his rooms saying that he needed to sleep. Thor was sprawled over one of the sofas that were in the room, his limbs hung over the edge of the sofa, his fingers grazed the floor. Steve and Tony shared a sofa, they were both that relaxed that they didn't notice that Steve had moved so that Tony was rested between his legs with his back against his chest, both of them passed out completely relaxed against each other. The others that were in the room just left them like that, knowing that they both needed the closeness of the other even if they didn't admit that they did.

It was the alarm that went off that woke Steve and Tony from their sleep. Tony was the first to wake up properly. He sighed and turned over to try and burrow back into the warmth that was wrapped around him. His eyes closed but they shot open when he heard the sound of a heartbeat under his ear. He looked up and his eyes landed on Steve's face, he could feel his heart thudding in his chest, he knew that he had to move but he couldn't bring himself to move. When the alarm went off again he carefully pulled himself from Steve's arms, instantly regretting it as the cold air hit his body and he shivered. He walked into the kitchen with a yawn; he rubbed at his eyes and told JARVIS to start the coffee maker. Tony padded to the large plastic bag that was on the countertop. Inside the bag was numerous pills, they ranged from painkillers to antibiotics. He pulled the bag open and took out one pill from each bottle, groaning at the thought of having to take them everyday for the next month and a half. Tony laid them out on the side and put the bottles back in the bag, he reached over to take the cup from under the coffee maker and sipped the scorching liquid, and he could feel it heating his insides. Tony picked up each pill and swallowed it with a mouthful of coffee. Tony began to wonder whose turn it was for breakfast when he felt a hand touch his uninjured arm. Tony jumped and the cup fell from his hand but it didn't make it to the floor, Tony turned and his eyes locked on to Steve's face. Tony could feel his cheeks heat and he prayed to any god that was listening, that Steve though he was just warm.

"Morning Cap"

The bigger man just grunted and Tony filed it away as Steve hated mornings. Steve went to hand Tony his cup back, Tony just shook his head and said,

"You have it, im going to shower"

"I need to-"

Tony put his hand up to stop him, "I can take care of it Cap, and you wake up first"

With that Tony left and walked to the lift and went up to his rooms on the top floor. When the lift got to his floor, he walked to his room and carefully pulled his shirt off, wincing as the stitches pulled against the skin. When he was butt naked he walked to the bathroom and the shower was already on and on his preferred setting. Tony slowly peeled off the protective gauze that was over the stitches, he caught them in the mirror and winced as they looked nasty. The skin around them was bruised and angry red, the large one on his shoulder looked worse. The skin looked black due to the bruises that covered the incision. Tony wanted to roll his shoulder but he knew that if he did he had a slight chance of snapping the tendons and ligaments again and he didn't want to have to go back under so that they could be repaired again. He threw the gauze in the bin and walked over to the shower and pulled the glass door open and walked in, when the water hit his aching skin he let out a audible groan, he just stood with his head lent against the wall and he let the water beat down on his back, he turned slightly so the water hit his injured shoulder, he sighed and tired to resist the urge to roll his shoulder, he moved it slightly and winced at the pain that shot through his whole body, he wished that the painkillers would kick in right about now. He stayed like this for what seemed like hours. He painstakingly washed his hair and body and got out of the shower. He dressed in a pair of sweats and walked to the lift and it took him back down the common room where he found Steve.

"Hey Cap" Tony said.

"It's Steve, Tony" Said with slight irritation in his voice.

Tony grinned and Steve blinked, he loved seeing Tony's smile. It made him feel light and happy. He grinned back at the dark haired man and walked to the kitchen to get the bandages and antiseptic. He walked back over to Tony and began to methodically clean the stitched wounds. Tony tried to ignore the feel of Steve's hands on his skin; he tried to ignore how careful the blonde haired beauty was being. Tony would wince every so often when Steve brushed a sensitive part of the wounds. When Steve had finished strapping Tony's arm to his chest, he smoothed it down with his hand, letting his fingers linger on Tony's hand that was rested over the arc reactor in his chest, for a split second longer than he knew he should have. Brown eyes met blue and something passed between them, something that they both recognised but neither of them said anything. Without either of them noticing they were both leaning closer to each other, when they were inches from each other, Tony realised how close they were and he choked causing Steve to jump and become aware of how close they were, they both cleared there throats and took a step back, Steve rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly and Tony kept his eyes on his feet and said,

"Im gonna head down into the workshop, and before you go into mother hen mode, im gonna be working on a hologram, nothing else"

Before Steve could reply, Tony was gone from the room and cursing himself as he went.

Steve watched Tony's retreating back, when Tony disappeared down the stairs, Steve called himself every name under the sun, and he paced the length of the common room more than once before he decided that he needed to blow off some steam. He took the elevator up to his rooms and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats and he walked down the hallway to the training room that was on his floor. The training room was simple, there were a few punch bags that where attached to the ceiling and there was a large, padded training mat at the back of the room, it was simple but that's how Steve preferred it, he needed a little simple in his life. Steve sighed as he wrapped tape around his knuckles; he knew that he didn't need it, due to the serum he healed quicker than any of the other avengers but he did it so his mind had something else to focus on. He eventually started beating the living hell out of the punch bags, he could feel sweat roll down his face but he ignored it. Even though he strapped his knuckles up he felt the skin split and he stopped, his chest heaved and his shirt stuck to his chest he looked at his knuckles and saw that the white tape was deep red. With a sigh he walked over to the wall and grabbed the first aid kit and looked for the antiseptic when he opened it. He was to focused on his knuckles that he didn't notice that Tony hand come into the training room, he jumped when he heard a throat cleared. Steve looked up and his eyes locked on Tony who was stood with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Hi" Tony murmured

"Hey Tony" Steve said back.

The air in the room was thick, Tony desperately wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say so he just held out the bottle and the super solider took it with a smile. While Steve drank, Tony noticed Steve's hand and sat down beside him and took the hand in his uninjured hand and placed it on his lap and picked up the antiseptic wipes and began to clean the wound. He hadn't noticed that Steve had stopped drinking and was looking at him until he looked up and there faces were once again, inches apart. Tony licked his lips and Steve followed Tony's tongue with his eyes. He took a shuddering breath and looked back up. Blue clashed with brown and Tony swallowed thickly and lent forward and closed the minute gap between them. Steve let out a content sigh as Tony's lips pressed against his, he allowed his hand to come up and rest on Tony's tanned neck. Steve could feel Tony's goatee scratch against his skin but he didn't mind. The kiss didn't go deeper than that, just the touch of lips upon lips. When they pulled back, Tony searched Steve's eyes, looking for the one hint that that had been a mistake. Steve rubbed his thumb against Tony's throat and the man sighed.

"Its fine Tony, its all fine"

Tony let out a reviled breath, he knew that he should have done that a long time ago but he didn't know how spangles would react. He had hoped that Steve would have the same feelings as he did, and he just got his answer. A content smile appeared on his lips and the men just stared at each other, eons seemed to have passed before both men blinked their dry eyes. Tony took a deep breath and winced when his stitches pulled, Steve saw this and concern flashed in his eyes.

"You alright Tony" Steve asked

Tony just nodded, cursing his injured body for ruining the moment between him and spangles. Tony stood and motioned for Steve to follow him and like the good soldier Steve was, he followed. Tony led them upstairs into the kitchen and started pulling things from the cupboards and the fridge. He quickly rustled up a couple of sandwiches and put one on a plate for Steve. He had made sure that it was packed with enough protein to run half of a third world country. Tony did this for one reason, Steve burned through food nutrients quicker than most, this was because of the super serum so Tony had to keep his spangles running.

Steve smile at Tony as he slid the plated sandwich over to him, he picked it up and took a bite of it and let out a surprised grunt as it actually tasted like real food. Steve heard Tony laugh.

"What ya so surprised about, I can make decent food y'know"

Steve swallowed his food and said, " I know, just wasn't expecting it is all"

Tony just shrugged his uninjured shoulder and took a bite of his sandwich, when they were done with the food, Tony cleared the plates and sat across from Steve and asked,

"Where do we stand now Spangles?"

Steve smiled and reached over and took Tony's hand that was rested on the table in his own and said, "What ever battles come we will fight them, together"

Tony smiled, "Together"

* * *

**So... what did you guys think, Please let me know what you thought of it, even if it is to tell me its crap. i hope you all enjoyed this Fic and i will try to post another chapter as soon as i can. so, thankyou for taking the time to read this and i shall see you all soon :3**

**Till Next Time**

**Meesh :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys, how are you all, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but its hear now so that what counts right. anyway, in my Bleach fandom in the stories that i write for that, i give the readers and readers a nickname which is Kittyberries, so i was wondering what you guys would like to be called if you want to be called anything that is, so if you have any ideas, let me know... please :3 . thank-you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and followed it means allot to me. i hope that you all have an awesome weekend and yeah so on with the chapter :D. so **

**Warnings: Language, Spelling and Grammar, Violence, MxM later chapter, Angst, fluff OCCness**

**Disclaime: Dont know never will**

**Oh, this is a kinda angsty chapter with a bit of fluff :D. And i dont know how long it takes for a shoulder injury to heal, this is all made up, so its probably wrong, just thought you should all know :)**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Tony and Steve had officially been together two months, it had been two months since Tony got the stitches out and began his physiotherapy on his shoulder and it had also been two months since he had had his last drink. He hadn't touched a drop since the portal incident. He had seen the others drinking but he hadn't felt the need to have a drink himself. Until today.

Tony thought about this as he was trying his dammed hardest to lift his arm from his side to being half raised. He bit his lip to hide the noise of pain that tried to work its way out of his throat. He could hear his physiotherapist telling him that he was doing great; he could feel the muscles in his arm screaming out in agony. Sweat dripped into his eyes and he blinked them rapidly to clear them. Letting out a yell of anger he dropped his arm back to his side and stood panting.

"Im done, I can't do it"

"Tony, your almost there"

Growling, he walked over to the bench and grabbed his towel with his good arm and wiped his face. He brushed past his physiotherapist without another word. He didn't notice Steve waiting for him; he continued his walk to his room. Tony showered, trying in vain to lift his arm while the scorching water was beating down on his shoulder, tears of anger and frustration pricked to his eyes and he could barely lift it. He slammed his hand into the off button on the shower and got out and dressed in a pair of grey sweats and nothing else, he walked out of his room and got in the lift to the common room. He walked over to the bar and got out a glass and his most expensive bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass full of it. He downed half of it and topped it back up; he sat on the floor with his back against the bar and took a deep breath. It didn't take long for the scotch to take affect, when Steve found him he was already half gone.

"Hey Capsical" Tony said, well slurred.

"Hey, Tony, you alright"

Steve looked at Tony with concern etched onto his face, he crouched and took the glass out of Tony's hand and placed it on the floor and sat next to Tony. Steve could smell the scotch coming off of the other man. Steve felt Tony place his head on his shoulder, Steve pressed a kiss on the dark locks and said,

"Talk to me Tones"

"My arm's useless, can't even lift it half way. Gonna be stuck 'ere when the avengers are kickin ass" Tony muttered.

Steve tired not to smile at Tony's pouting but he couldn't help it," That why you stormed out of physiotherapy today?"

Tony nodded against Steve's shoulder; he could feel his eyes becoming heavy. The scotch was warm in his stomach and it was making him sleepy, listening to Steve's breathing didn't help much either so before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Steve looked down at Tony fondly and let him sleep against him. He felt bad for Tony he had never seen the man give up on anything, ever. But he also knew how he felt, when he had woke up from being in the ice he gave up on everything that he had started. He had started drawing numerous pictures from the war, half of them weren't finished. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. Steve jerked awake when he felt a hand touch his shoulder; he blinked and looked up to find Clint stood over him with his eyebrow raised. Steve looked at Tony who was still passed out snoring softly. Sighing, Steve gently pulled Tony onto his lap and stood, holding the slighter man against his chest and he walked to the lift and took it up to Tony's room. He placed the dark haired man on the bed and covered him up and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead and left the room.

When Steve got back to the common room he cleaned up the glass and the scotch bottle. He walked to the kitchen and put the glass in the sink, his body was moving on autopilot as he cleaned up the mess that had been made throughout the day. There was pop tart wrappers on the table from Thor, bottles of water left on the floor. Clint arrows were on the table, some of them were taken apart so Steve just left them were they were so none of the components were lost. Bruce's glasses were resting on top of a book. Steve found one of Natasha's pistols under one of the pillow cushions so he placed it carefully on the table next to Clint's arrows. When he had finished tidying up he stood with his hands on his hips, contemplating what to do while everyone was out and Tony was asleep, he was about to walk to the lift when JARVIS's voice interrupted him.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mister Rogers but Sir has woken and he seems to be stuck in the aftershocks of a nightmare and he's calling for you"

"Thankyou JARVIS" Steve replied and took the lift to Tony's room.

Steve knocked on Tony's door and called his name as he pushed the door open. When he walked in his heart broke. Tony was huddled in the corner of his room shaking, sweat covered his body and tears ran down his face. Steve took slow, cautious steps towards the brunette; he knew how difficult it was to wake up fully from a nightmare. When he reached Tony he crouched down and spoke softly.

"Tony its Steve, can you look at me"

Tony's unfocused eyes turned to him and more tears rolled in fat blobs down his cheeks, "S-steve"

"That's right it's me baby" Steve replied, trying to control his emotions for Tony's sake.

Steve sat on the floor and crossed his legs, he opened his arms and said, " Come here Tony" and Tony did.

When Tony crawled into his lap, he felt his heart shatter once more, he could feel the other man shaking so hard his teeth were chattering together, his fingers were curled in Steve's shirt so tight his knuckles were white and whimpers left his lips. Steve hushed him and kissed Tony's head, it was an hour before Tony calmed down enough to tell him what the nightmare was about.

"It was you, who fell, but you weren't making any noise, you weren't screaming or calling for help you were just quiet it was like you knew you were going to die. I didn't react fast enough to catch you and you landed so close to me, I heard every bone in your body snap. And you just looked at me and smiled, and before the light in your eyes went out, you told me you loved me"

Steve felt his heart thumping widely in his chest, his arms tightened around Tony and held him to his chest until the smaller man wriggled out of his hold and straddled his lap, placing both hands on his shoulders, and their faces were inches apart and Tony said,

"If you ever tell me you love me you can't do it if you're dying, I couldn't take it if you did that to me, promise me you won't Steve, and please promise me"

Steve nodded, "I promise, Tony. I promise"

A few minutes passed and a smile broke over Steve's face "Hey Tony, guess what"

"What" Tony replied

"You lifted your arm all the way"

Tony flicked his eyes from Steve's to his hand where it was rested on Steve's shoulder, he let out an exited laugh and launched himself forward, knocking Steve back onto the floor, Tony loomed over him still grinning and he lent down and pressed his lips to Steve's. They kissed each other like it was the last kiss that they were ever going to have. It was slow and deep and it ignited something deep within them both and at that moment they both decided that they liked it. They stayed like this for a long while until they both needed to breathe. When Tony pulled back, his grim had turned into a soft, loving smile and he stood and pulled Steve with him, still holding the other mans hand, they walked to the door, they were near it when Steve stopped him with a small tug on his hand, and Tony looked at him. Steve had a soft smiled on his lips and he said,

"I do you know"

"What" Tony asked confused.

"I do love you; I have for a long time"

Tears pricked to Tony's eyes and he opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out except a choked off noise mixed between a sob and a laugh, he swallowed and said,

"Your not dying on me are you Cap"

Steve huffed a laugh and shook his head, "No, Tony, im not dying, I just thought that you should know, and if you don't want to-"

Steve didn't get to finish his sentence because Tony interrupted him,

"I love you too Steve, don't ever doubt it"

They grinned at each other like love sick fools and they walked out of Tony's bedroom and got in the lift and went to the common room to eat dinner with the rest of their dysfunctional family.

* * *

Water dripped out of a crack in the water pipe behind the man sat at the computer, his fingers darted across each key, silently tapping on them. Hundreds of news articles, of each of The Avengers darted across the screen. Silvery-grey eyes took in each bit of information, some of the information that he was reading was redacted but he could make out most of it. The silver-grey eyed man took a particular interest in Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark. He had followed the man's career for as long as he could remember. Hr had tired to talk to the other man numerous times but he hadn't been noticed, he was used to that though, that had been his whole life. His fingers froze when he saw a picture of Steven Grant 'Captain America' Rogers and Stark standing close together, the Captain's hand was resting on Stark's arm while the man himself had his head threw back in laughter. The man clenched his fingers and gritted through his teeth,

"No, Anthony is mine, not yours mine"

* * *

**so, what did you all think? Please let me know, i like to hear what you all think, i will try and update again soon so bare with me :D anyway i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/night where ever you are :3**

**Until Next Time**

**Meesh :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's how you all doing?. so here's the next chapter, sorry for the long wait, i hope this makes up for the long wait. i really liked this chapter for some reason, it was nice to write so i hope you all like it too. anyway, this is a short A/N to say thankyou for reviewing, following and favorting this story it means the world to me so thankyou from the bottom of my heart... anyway on with the story.**

**Warnings: Language, Spelling and Grammar, Angst, Fluff, OCC-ness, MxM(later chapters) other things that i cant remember**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything associated with MARVEL. I have started creating an OC character that doesnt belong to MARVEL.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

A few days had passed since Tony's break down, Steve watched him like a hawk watching for anything that may set Tony off again. When it was time for his physiotherapy sessions, Steve would go with him and make sure that he stayed for his whole session and not give up on himself or get angry with the physiotherapist. Today was one of those days where Tony felt like giving up on everything, he was sat in his lab playing around with a hologram for a new suit that he was making for Steve and nothing seemed to be going right with any of the specs that he was putting in. he grabbed the suit that he had designed and crunched it up in his hand and threw it in the recycle bin and rested his head in his hands and let out a loud groan. Today had been one of the snowball effect days for Tony, it started when he couldn't sleep for more then a hour at a time last night, then he had burnt his hand on a cup of coffee, then he had almost walked out of physio, again and now he was trying to do something nice for his love and that wasn't working out so all in all today had been a pretty shit day for Tony. All he wanted to do was find Steve and curl up next to him and try to sleep. And that's what Tony decided that he would do.

Charcoal scratched against the paper and a finger smudged one of the lines, strong hands held the delicate piece of charcoal gently as the person continued to draw the picture that he had had in his mind for the past week. Blue eyes flicked towards the window and he took in the New York skyline from his window and a small smile flittered across the man's lips as he continued drawing. He was lost in his own thought when a small, timid knock at the door pulled him from his musings. Closing the pad and placing it on the bed side table with the charcoal on top of it, he got up from his bed and walked to the door and opened it, stood outside was Tony.

"Tony" Steve said surprised.

Tony smiled slightly, "Hey, uh, can I come in"

Steve nodded and moved aside so that Tony could walk in.

Tony looked around the room; he had only been in Steve's room once since he had officially moved the Avengers into the tower. He gave Steve this room because he knew that the blonde man would love the view especially when the sun was rising and setting. Hearing the door click shut behind him, Tony turned and walked straight over to Steve and buried his face in the bigger man's chest and held onto his shirt tightly. Strong arms wrapped around him and a kiss was placed on the top of his head, this caused Tony to sigh and tighten his grip.

"Bad day" Steve asked.

Tony just nodded.

They eventually made it to the bed where they lay in each other's arms, Steve was talking to Tony in a hushed voice, and he was telling him about when he was small and how he would get sick really easily.

"When I would get really sick, Bucky would steal medicine for me 'cause my mom couldn't really afford the expensive medicines, so she would make home made remedies that tasted awful. So instead of me suffering, Bucky would steal the expensive medicines and bring them to me. Buck was good like that, always looked out for me and my mom." Steve looked down at Tony to see that the man was fast asleep, pressing a kiss to Tony's head he said, "Ill look out for you Tony"

* * *

Sunlight shone through the window, one small line hit the sleeping man's eyelids causing him to groan and bury his face in the pillow, but the sunlight was persistent so the man's eyelids opened, without his permission, and sleep filled brown eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings. Tony stretched and he realised that he wasn't in his bed, he sat up so fast that he got a slight ringing in his ears and his head shot from side to side to try and identify whose room he was in, his eyes zeroed in on a sketch pad and his curiosity took over, he reached over and picked up the pad and he began to flick through it. He instantly knew who's bed he was in when he saw the first picture, it was of Steve and Bucky before Steve had the serum, Tony continued flicking through, there were some of the War's that Steve had fought, one of Red skull. Tony smiled fondly when he saw one of the team asleep in various positions in the common room.

Tony's heartbeat sped up slightly when he saw that the rest were of him, there were pictures of the ARK reactor, him in his suit, some of his hands as he was working on a hologram. There was one that Tony wanted to frame, it was a drawing of his hand entwined with Steve's. it must have been when he was in the hospital because there were cuts and scratches on both of their hands and above it was a small sentence in Steve's perfect handwriting it said, ' Through the battles, Together'. Tony was to focused on the picture that he didn't notice that Steve had come in until he felt the bed dip, his head shot up and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment now that he had realised that he had been caught snooping.

"I uh-" Tony didn't know what to say.

"Its fine Tony, I don't mind" Steve said, noting Tony's distress.

Steve lent over to see what picture had Tony so enticed, he smiled when he saw which one it was. Reaching over, Steve took the pad off Tony's lap and carefully tore out the picture and passed it to Tony and said,

"You have it"

Blinking, Tony took the picture in his hands carefully and smiled at Steve, "Im going to frame this and put it over my desk in the lab"

A light dusting of pink appeared on Steve's cheeks and he said a quiet thankyou. The men eventually left Steve's room and joined the others for breakfast, well the others ate and Tony just drank coffee despite Steve's mother henning. Tony could feel Natasha's eyes on him so he looked over to her and said,

"What's up Nat?"

A small smile appeared on her lips and she said, "You seem happy"

Tony smiled and looked at Steve who was cooking bacon at the stove. Steve turned and saw that Tony was smiling lovingly at him and he sent one back before turning back to the bacon. Tony turned back to Natasha and said,

" I am Nat, for the first time in a long time, I am"

When noon rolled around, Tony was back in his lab, the picture now framed and where he said it would be, and he was working on Steve's suit and he let out a triumphant yell when he finally got the specs right.

"JARVIS, start gathering the materials for Steve's suit, and don't tell Steve what im doing i want it to be a surprise"

"Of course Sir" JARVIS replied.

Grinning, Tony went back to his work with AC/DC blaring around him, he was a happy man.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man was planning, it was something that he had been planning to do for years but he had never gone through with it because he didn't have a reason to, but now he did. He was the only person who could make Anthony truly happy, like Anthony he was a genius. He had created numerous scenarios of how he would get to Anthony, he knew for sure that he would have to take out the AI first; he knew that the AI was connected to everything in the Avengers tower which meant that it was connected to each of the Avengers. Next was actually getting to Anthony, he knew that the man would have other defence systems in place if the AI was to be taken down, the man as of yet hadn't worked out what defence systems there were but he was going to find out. The man ran his hands through his dark hair and he let out a frustrated grunt and tugged on his hair harshly. People called him obsessed but he knew that he wasn't, he was loyal to Anthony Stark. He wasn't like the other members of the Avengers who were just using him for his money and his smarts. People called him delusional, he wasn't delusional, he wasn't… he wasn't… he wasn't. The man mumbled this as he rocked back and forth on the chair while his eyes stayed focused on the picture of Anthony on the computer screen; it was like he was staring straight at the dark haired, silver-grey eyed man.

* * *

**so what did you guy think, please let me know, i love to hear what you think about the chapters weather its good or bad :3, so i hope that you all are having a good morning/evening/night where ever you are and i shall update again soon :3**

**Until Next Time**

**Meesh:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again guys, how are you all? I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, I've had some personal things to deal with and I also kinda forgot that I try to update at least once a week... forgive me? I apologise for the angstyness of the chapters that have been posted up to now, unfortunately there will be more angst to come, but the story is starting to pick up now I promise. I hope that this chapter makes up for the lateness. thank you to all who reviewed, Favorited and followed it means everything to me so Thank you, anyway I'm rambling now so lets get on with the story.**

**Warnings: Language, spelling and grammar, violence, fluff, angst, MxM(later chapters) other things that i cant remember**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MARVEL.**

* * *

Thunder and lightening rolled through the sky, heavy rain painted the pavement below. Thousands of people ran for cover and put up their umbrellas or used what ever they had to cover there head. Tony on the other hand didn't mind the rain; he preferred it actually over the heat. That's why he is stood on the balcony at six in the morning in the middle of a thunder storm because he had woke from a nightmare of being trapped in the cave in Afghanistan. The rain washed away the feeling of the scorching heat drying out his skin; it washed away the sweat that clung to his skin. Tony tilted his head back and let the rain pelt down on his face. He could feel his body growing cold, his pyjama pants stuck to his legs and the scaring around the ARK reactor began to grow tight. It had been a long time since he had had a nightmare about the cave, normally he didn't dream at all, he was usually too tired. He decided that he would stand there for a few more minutes and then he would go inside.

Steve jerked awake as lightening cracked at the ground, he had always hated thunderstorms, it was an irrational fear, he knew that but he just hated them. He ran a hand over his face and asked JARVIS what time it was.

"It is six thirty am Mister Rogers" JARVIS replied.

"Thanks JARVIS" Steve replied tiredly.

Throwing the covers back, Steve dragged himself out the comfort of his bed and padded to his bathroom. He went through he morning routine and walked back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked to his closet and pulled open the doors. The closet was ridiculously large because, well Tony, that's all that needs to be said. Walking into to the closet, he stopped at his jeans and grabbed a grey stone washed pair; he walked to his t-shirts and grabbed a plain black one. He grabbed a pair of socks and a pair of tight fit boxers as he was walking out he grabbed a pair of boots. He walked back into his bedroom and got changed; he tied the laces on his boots and left the bedroom. He took the lift down to the common room and saw a figure standing on the balcony in the pouring rain, he walked towards the door and realised that it was Tony. He pulled tha balcony doors open and said,

"Tony"

Hearing his name be said, Tony span and saw Steve stood there, fully dressed. Tony couldn't help himself when he ran eyes over Steve, man he was fine. He didn't realise that Steve was speaking to him until he focused on the mans perfect mouth.

"Huh"

Steve smiled fondly and repeated what he said, "I said, how long have you been out here and come back inside before you catch a cold"

"Been out here bout half a hour I think, and m'kay Cap"

Tony waked forward slowly, is leg joints seemed to have locked from being stood in the cold for so long. Tony took Steve's out stretched hand and he let to other man pull him into the house. Tony's skin instantly began to itch as the heat of the room hit his skin. An involuntary shiver ran its way through him and Steve pulled him into the elevator, and into his room. When they got there the bigger man pushed him towards his bathroom and said,

"Shower, then we will talk"

Twenty minutes later Tony was showered and dressed and telling Steve about his nightmare and why he liked it when it rained, when Steve said he didn't understand, Tony explained all that had happened to him in Afghanistan, he told him about being stuck in the cave, wondering if he was going to be murdered or if the shrapnel in his chest would kill him first. He told him about building the mark-one out of the missile parts. He purposely left out the part about him being tortured and Yinsen because that was too painful to talk about right now. After talking about it, Tony feels drained but he needs to do something so he tells Steve that he's going down to the lab to work on his suits, he locks the doors and tells JARVIS not the let anyone in, not even Steve. Tony blasts Matallica and looses himself in his work.

The day passes rather quickly and the day after that and halfway through the third day, JARVIS makes his concern known.

"Sir you have been down here for almost three days, you haven't eaten and you've drunk very little. Mister Rogers is becoming very concerned and has threatened to break into the lab and drag you out himself"

Tony just grunted and continued to work. He knew that he was being stupid but he needed time to get it out of his system before he faced the others, especially Steve. See if you know Tony well, you know that he's not the kind of man to talk about he feelings and when he does he feels awful about it for the next few days, so instead of being a dick to everyone, he will shut himself away for a few days and deal with it the best way he knows how, by not dealing with it. He hadn't realised that his music had stopped until he felt a pair of strong arms wind around his waist.

"Tony, you've been down here almost three days"

_JARVIS you traitor_ Tony thinks before he says, " I just needed some time to get myself together, I cant face the others when im an emotional mess, it isn't me"

Steve presses a kiss to the back of Tony's heart "having emotions isn't a disadvantage Tony, it just proves that people are wrong about you, it shows you do have a heart" Steve places his hand over the reactor and Tony melts into the bigger man's chest.

He doesn't realise that he's moved until he is tucked into his bed and being told to sleep by Steve and he does just that.

Steve dodged another blast of electricity that came off a small robot-type lizard. He could hear Tony's voice crackling in his ear piece; the electronic wave is the air is messing with the ear pieces making it difficult to keep in contact.

"_Half a dozen coming your way Cap" _

"Got it Tony" Steve replies.

They fought their way through the little bastards and by the time the Avengers, (minus Tony who had to stay in the tower despite his protests), got back to the tower they were exhausted, dirty and hurting from head to toe. They all showered and gathered in the common room for the after mission wind down. Tony brought in the pizzas and beer and they all watched an incredibly crappy movie and laughed till their sides hurt. Popcorn had started to be thrown at some point and Tony couldn't breathe from laughing as the bowl had ended up on Thor's head and he had popcorn stuck in his hair and beard. One by one the others retired to their rooms and they left Steve and Tony on their own. Tony's eyes roamed over Steve, taking in the few cuts and a black eye that would be healed in a few days, a week at the most. He feels Steve's hand caress his cheek and he leans into to it, he feels the heat of the other man's skin against his and he realises that he hasn't kissed the other man in days, and he is going to rectify that, right now.

Lips met in a harsh but loving kiss, they soaked in the feel of the other pressed as close as they could get them. Hands ran over skin and gripped hair, lips were bitten and groans and needy whimpers left lips. Tongues fought for dominance but they didn't care who won, they just wanted to be close to each other, they each needed to feel something. When they pulled back they were panting and gasping for breath. Steve murmurs that he loves him against Tony's lips and the dark haired man tells him back. When they finally make it to Tony's bedroom, they fall asleep wrapped around each other, each of them more content then they have been in the past week.

* * *

The dark-haired, silver-grey eyed man pulled up his tie and buttoned up his suit jacket. He grabbed his brief case and jacket and left his small one bed roomed apartment. He had two homes, this one was just for show, he didn't really bother with it unless he needed to and today was a necessity he had changed his face of course nothing like a little bit of make up and face putty to change ones facial structure. This was phase one of his plan. In the lining of the jacket is a syringe filled with a viral bacteria, it's easily treated but progressed very fast. As he walks down the street I spot his target, Miss Natasha Romanoff, he knows that the woman is an assassin but in the busy New York streets she won't feel or suspect a thing. As he walks past her he bumps into her and she stumbles and he catches the top of her arms to stop her from falling, as he does the needle is pressed into her skin and it injects the bacteria into her. He apologises and she smiles tightly and they go their separate ways. He whistles as he walks away and he knows that she will be in the hospital within the week. It will start with cold and flu like symptoms, then she will be tired and then the bleeds will start. When she gets to the hospital they will treat her with a course of antibiotics and steroids. While all the Avengers are at the hospital, he will have time to hack the system. The whistling turns happier, phase one is complete.

* * *

**I hope that you all like the chapter and thankyou to all who have stuck with it up to now, i means the world to me so thankyou. i hope that you all are having an awesome evening/day/night where ever you are in the world.**

**Until Next Time**

**Meesh :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys and Gals how you all doin? so Im super sorry for the lateness of this chapter,this week has been an extremely long week for me, i wont bore you all with the details but i needed some time to my self. but i needed to get something out for you guys because well your all awesome so i started writing this at about three in the afternoon and ive only just finished it now :). Anyway i hope that you all enjoy this chapter and i will try to get another one out when i can :0). Thankyou from the bottom of my heart to all those who have favorited, followed, reviewed and even read this story it means the world to me so yeah thankyou. anyway lets get on with the story.**

**Warnings: Language, Spelling and Grammar, Fluff, Angst, OCC-ness, MxM(Later Chapters) Violence, other things that ive probably forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MARVEL or any of the AVENGERS!**

**Enjoy:3**

* * *

They were all exhausted; they had all been camped out in Natasha's hospital room for the past three days. She had gotten sic pretty quick. They had all just thought it was the flu but when the redhead collapsed and started bleeding from her nose and ears, they rushed her into hospital and it all seemed to go down hill from there. Thor walked into the room and passed each of them a cup of coffee; they had all pretty much lived off the stuff. None of them wanted to sleep until they knew that there family member was okay. Bruce had looked through Natasha's chart numerous times, he would note down any changes that had occurred in the past hours. Everyone was on pins and needles. Tony was lent into Steve's side as the bigger man held him close and their eyes were locked on the sedated redhead. Thor was stood next to the window, which was open lightly so that a small dusting of rain hit his arm. Clint was sat next to Natasha with her pale hand in his own. Tony thought about how they had got here.

_Three days earlier_

_Natasha sat on the sofa rubbing her temples, a constant pulse rested behind her eyes and it was driving her crazy. She had started feeling the oncoming flu the day before and now it was in full force. She knew that she shouldn't be able to get sick, her immune system was pretty much impenetrable but for some reason she got the flu. Natasha groaned and lay down and put one of the throw pillows over her face and sighed as the darkness helped the headache that she had. She hadn't realised that she had fell asleep until she was being shaken awake._

_She didn't have the energy to hit the person shaking her so she just grunted and pulled the cushion off her face and saw that Clint was the one shaking her._

_"You alright Nat"_

_"Do I lo-k arig-t to you" She said, her voice breaking on some of the words._

_Clint furrowed his brow in worry. He knew that his Natasha never got sick, so he ignored her protesting and scooped her up from the sofa and took her to their room and placed her in the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep._

_"JARVIS, run a full body diagnostic on Tasha please" Clint whispered_

_"Of course Mr Barton" JARVIS replied quietly._

_There were a short few seconds and then JARVIS's voice cut through the silence, "It would seem that Miss Romanoff is suffering from the flu but with her immune system she should be better in a matter of days"_

_"Thanks JARVIS"_

_The next morning when Natasha woke she was feeling slightly better. She showered and joined the others downstairs in the kitchen and managed to eat a round of dry toast. She stood from the chair and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Then all of a sudden she could hear the blood rushing in her ears and she felt something wet on her upper lip. Swiping a finger across her lip, her eyes widened when she saw that blood was on her finger. She let out a startled noise before the world went black and she hit the floor._

Present day

A groan rang through the room as Natasha began to wake up; her mouth felt like she had cotton balls in it and her head was fuzzy. Every time she breathed in she could feel her chest rattle and everything sounded too loud. She could hear her name being said by numerous different voices and she forced her eyes open. The harsh florescent light made her squint until her eyes adjusted. When they had she saw the faces of her dysfunctional family stood around the hospital bed that she was lay in. she swallowed numerous times and said,

"How"

"You collapsed on us darling" it was Clint's voice that she recognised.

She heard someone mummer about getting her doctor and they left the room. Steve helped her sit up when she asked and Bruce gave her a glass of water and told her to sip it. When her doctor came in she checked Natasha over and said that she can go home but she needed plenty of rest. There was a collective sigh or relief and the others left the room while she changed.

Each of the Avengers went to their rooms to sleep, other than Tony who went down to the lab, he had asked the nurse for a small sample of Natasha's blood so that he could analyse it himself , it wasn't that he didn't trust the lab tech's but he wanted to do a more in-depth analysis of her blood. He dropped a little bit of it on some glass and asked JARVIS to scan it and run a diagnostic on it and let him know when he had finished. The genius knew that something was wrong, he had done his research on Natasha and knew that she never got sick, so her getting sick like this was unaccepted and down right impossible. Twenty minutes later JAVRIS interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir, I have finished the diagnostic and it seems that Miss Romanoff was infected with some kind of bacteria. It gives off flu like symptoms and multiplies rather quickly. Miss Romanoff may have contracted this from an out side source and it may have been intentional, Sir"

Tony rubbed at his eyes and said, "What are the symptoms"

"It starts off like the flu, then as it mutates she would have started feeling tired and dizzy. She would have had a large amount of phlegm in her lungs which would have made her cough resulting in the loss of voice. And lastly her blood would have thinned causing the 'bleeds' which is why Miss Romanoff started bleeding from her nose and ears before she collapsed" JARVIS replied

"Thanks buddy" Tony replied and then he was left alone in his own silence. He rested his head on the desk and he fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

The light off the computer screen reflected off the glasses that covered the silver-grey eyes, the dark hair hung limply around the sharp jaw line of the man. He had hacked in to the security cameras of the buildings leading towards the hospital and he had listened on his scanner. He smiled showing a straight set of pearly white teeth as he heard that an ambulance had been called to Avengers tower. _So Romanoff finally gave in then_ he thought to himself as he typed away. It had taken almost a week for the bacteria to kick in and now that it finally had he could start phase two. He knew that it was going to be difficult to get into Anthony's system, because lets face it, the man is a genius. But he had been waiting to get Anthony's attention for years and now he would, so he began to integrate his virus into the Avenger's tower's system. It would take three days for the virus to be completely integrated and for Anthony to not realise that his system had been infiltrated, grinning wildly the man begun to laugh.

* * *

Alarms blared and Tony jumped up from his resting place in his chair, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his computer screen. A warning was on the screen and he cursed and began furiously typing on the keyboard. He heard the doors whoosh open behind him and he knew that the others had been woken by the alarms going off. He heard Clint ask what was going on and without looking away from the screen he said,

"The system has been hacked"

All that could be heard in the room was the clicking of the keys on the keyboard being hit by Tony's speeding fingers. Tony furrowed his brows in concentration he didn't know how someone had hacked into JARVIS's system. He had made his firewalls impenetrable. Cursing Tony typed faster as who ever it was broke through another set of firewalls. Sweat had began to build on his top lip, he could hear the others talking behind him but he couldn't make out what they were saying, there was a constant buzz in his ears, he soon realised that he was loosing the battle with the hacker so he decided to make a decision and said,

"JARVIS shut everything down"

"Yes, sir" JARVIS replied.

There was a split second and then the quiet hum of the computer was gone. Tony sat back with a sigh and swivelled around on his chair and faced the others. He could see them holding themselves back from asking questions so he waited for one of them to crack. Minutes passed and it was Natasha, who broke the silence,

"What in the hell happened" She asked, her voice low and ruff.

Tony rubbed his forehead and said, "I have no idea but whoever the bastard is, he's smart, he got through all but one of my firewalls and shutting down the power and JARVIS is a failsafe, he could have already got into the system" Tony looked at Natasha and said, "Go back to bed Nat, you just got out of the hospital"

The red head shook her head and sat on one of the chairs and said, "How did someone hack into JARVIS's and the towers system"

Tony shook his head, "He must have used a virus of some sort, I won't know until I turn the system back on. It must have taken a while to get into the system because I would have been alerted while we were at the hosp-" Then it dawned on him " Son of a bitch, he used you being in the hospital as a distraction to implant the virus. Tash, do you remember anything happening to you before you got sick"

"Yeah, I was in down tow rush hour and some guy banged into me but I thought noting of it, he must have been the one to get the bacteria into me some how" Natasha said, clearly pissed.

Tony looked to Steve, "Get on the phone to Fury, I need them to start tracking where the virus came from and get him to find the guy who bumped into Natasha, it all started then."

Steve nodded although it was hesitant, he wasn't used to being the one getting the orders but he did it anyway and pulled his phone out as he walked out of the room.

Tony then looked at Bruce and said, " Doc, see if any of the other computers in the towers are infected, if not I need you to analyse the results Tasha's blood work and find out what the bacteria is and where it came from" with that Bruce was gone.

A tanned finger was pointed at Natasha, " You are going back to bed so that you can get healthy and kick the guys ass who put you on your ass and Bird brain is going to make sure that you don't leave the bed even if he has to bribe you with sex, yes you can kick my ass for that comment later and no there is no use arguing, understand"

They both looked at him like he had gone batshit crazy but they knew that Tony was just looking out for Natasha so they didn't put up an argument (Even though Natasha really wanted to rip him a new one) and left the lab. Tony watched them until they had disappeared; all that was left in the room was Thor.

"Thor, I need you to watch over Fury and his goons, I know that SHEILD isn't a thing anymore but I don't trust them as far as I can throw them"

"Nothing else needed be said my friend" Thor replied and he left the room.

Tanned fingers ran through dark hair and a sigh filled the room, he turned and looked at the black screen of his computer. He jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and a kiss placed on his head.

"Being in charge suits you"

Tony calmed down when he recognised Steve's voice, "Nah, that's your job Cap"

Steve took a step back and turned his lover around so that he could kiss him properly. When there lips met they collectively let out a sigh of contentment. When they pulled back, Steve said,

"Fury said that he would help but he doesn't appreciate you sending Thor to watch over them"

Tony grinned, "Yeah well I don't like him watching over us so he can bite me"

Steve grinned with him and pulled the smaller man up from the chair and into his arms and said, "Lets get you to bed, there's nothing else you can do here boss man"

Tony grunted into the warm, firm chest and let himself be led from the room. He did feel slightly guilty for going to bed when he had ordered the others to do things but he was bone tired, even walking seemed to take forever. When he collapsed onto a bed, he didn't know if it was his or Steve's but he really couldn't give a rat's ass it was comfortable and that's all he cared about. He felt Steve press a kiss to his cheek and say something about waking him in a few hours but he was to tired to listen, and he was asleep before the door closed.

* * *

The keyboard smashed off the wall and clattered to the floor, sending the keys skittering across the floor. Harsh panting through teeth echoed through the room and hands clenched in dark hair tightly. He hadn't expected for Anthony to be back yet, he thought that he would still be held up at the hospital with the spy, he hadn't expected for Anthony to kick him back slightly and shut off his network. The man seethed to himself as he knew that this was a major set back he would have to come up with something and fast before he lost the interest of Anthony Stark.

* * *

**Sooooo... what did you all think. please let me know if you liked it, reviews make me very happy *Puppy eyes* anyway i hope that you all are having an awesome day/ night/ evening where ever you are in the world :3.**

**Until Next Time**

**Meesh :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey guys, How ya doin? i hope that you all are well :) anyway sorry for the late update for this chapter, i hope that this makes up for it :3 anyway thankyou to everyone who followed, Favorited, and reviewed this fic it means the world to me so thankyou :D. anyway on with the story.**

**Warnings: Language. Spelling and Grammar, Violence, MxM, Angst, Fluff, Banter. other things that ive probably forgot.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own never will.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Steve could feel a ball of anxiousness settle in his stomach. He knew that he had to try and hold himself together for the sake of the others but he hated feeling like he was helpless. They were all still exhausted from being in the hospital with Natasha. He wanted them to catch whoever had hacked into the system fast so that they could relax and take the time off that they were all entitled to. The blonde walked into the common room and saw that Bruce had found a computer that didn't seem to be infected. The brown haired man was scowling at the screen and Steve felt the knot get bigger in his stomach.

"What's wrong Bruce" Steve asked

Bruce pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes, "I cant identify the strain, its too complex. We won't be able to identify it without JARVIS's help"

Steve could see Bruce becoming slightly green around the edges so he spoke to him softly, "Hey, it's alright we'll work it out as a Team"

Bruce just nodded and Steve decided to leave the man to calm himself down. They had measures in place in case the Mean Green made an appearance. Steve didn't know what to do with himself. The others were being helpful but he was wandering around aimlessly. He decided that he was going to go for a run to clear his head so he went up to his room and changed into his running gear and left the tower and set off in a full blown run.

Pain ran through his head as he opened his eyes, he rubbed at them and yawned. Tony rolled over and pulled himself from the bed, everything seemed to ache another bout of pain ran through his temples as he padded out of his room and over to the lift. When he got down to the kitchen/ common room he walked over to the coffee machine and brewed a fresh pot. The tower was too quiet and he hated it, he wish that they could go back to how they were before everything went to shit. Everything seemed to be hitting at once and it was pulling him down, but he wouldn't show it around the others, he didn't need there pity. When the coffee was brewed, he poured a cup and added an obscene amount of sugar into it. He took a sip and sighed as the burning hot liquid made its way down his throat. He doesn't realise how long has sat in silence until he feels someone sit down beside him.

"You alright Tony"

Tony hears the female voice ask, "Yeah" Tony lied.

Natasha let out a dry laugh and said, "Don't try to lie to a liar Tony"

Tony flicked his eyes to the redhead and he let out a small laugh "Im doing… something, fine may not be the right word but im something Nat"

Natasha just nodded, not commenting on how tired the man sounded, they both just sat in silence. That was until Steve came back in from his run, the blonde man saw Tony and Natasha sat in comfortable silence, neither of them moved when he walked past them so he didn't bother interrupting them so he went and showered. As he was walking to the lift at the other side of the tower, he could hear them talking quietly and he heard Tony laugh which made him smile. When he was done showering a hour or so later he was met by Tony waiting form him, Steve smiled at the brown haired man.

"Hey Tony, any news"

Tony shook his head, " Fury is getting pissed at Thor being around, Bruce cant identify the strain, Natasha is as weak as a new born puppy and I still don't know if JARVIS was able to block out the bastard that hacked into him because the failsafe time lock hasn't ran out yet so everything is fucking peachy"

Steve blinked, he knew that the anger that Tony felt wasn't directed at him but it still hurt to have the man speak to him in such a way it felt like the anger was directed at him. Steve walked over to the smaller man and gathered him in his arm and held him close but the other man just stood stiffly in his embrace, leaning back Steve searched the others eyes and said,

"We will get through this, together"

Tony smiled slightly, "Promise"

"Promise"

Tony's lips were suddenly on Steve's and he was biting at the other man's lips for entrance and it was granted. Tony's fingers clutched at the still wet hair of the super solider, groans left their mouths as they were pressed as close as they could possibly get. Tony dragged the other man back towards the bed and he fell backwards onto it, pulling the bigger man with him. They pulled back for breath and Tony groaned when Steve began to suck on his neck, leaving a bright red mark on the tanned skin. Tony could feel Steve biting at his neck and worrying the skin between his teeth, this caused a whimper to fall from the dark haired mans lips. Steve looked up at his lover and saw that his eyes were blown with lust, Steve surged up and slammed their lips back together, he grinned when he felt Tony wrap his legs around his waist and pull him closer. When they pulled back, Tony lent up and whispered into Steve's ear,

"Make love to me Steve"

The man hummed as he worked on his latest invention. It was something to get the Avengers attention, but Anthony's in particular. He clutched the soldering iron in one hand and the solder in the other, his hand shook slightly as he concentrated on soldering the small wires together. His silver grey eyes flicked to his computer screen for a brief second and he sighed as he saw that JARVIS's system was still down which meant that his virus was still dormant. Looking back at his new toy he made a sound of happiness as he finished soldering the wires together. He placed the device with the others that were in a pile next to him. These devices would allow him to track each movement that the Avengers made, he had planned to wait a while to use them but after his first attempt was stopped he had to bring them out. He stood and cracked his knuckles, he knew that he didn't have long to get them up and running but he had something that he needed to do first. He walked away from the computer and over to the other desk, he sat and slid a piece of crisp white paper over to him and picked up his fountain pen and begun to write his first letter of many to Anthony.

**_Dearest Anthony,_**

**_I hope that you are well; I know that hacking into JARVIS was a bit drastic but it was a necessity I had to get your attention some how. You see we have met before on numerous occasions but you never noticed me, you only had eyes for the people closest to you. I had tried to talk to you, to get you to focus just on me but the people around you stopped you from doing so. I have been to all of your seminars, I was there when you first told the world that you were _****_Iron_********_Man._****_ As you said it I could feel your eyes boring into mine, like you were telling me and me only. People tell me that I am obsessed with you but im not, I swear it, I just want to get to know you better, I want to get to know the real you. Not the façade that you put on for the rest of the Avengers. I could make you happy, I could give you everything that you dreamed for, I will have your attention Anthony, I promise._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_C_**

**_P.S. Give Natasha my regards._**

C smiled and he put the pen down, when he was done he read over the letter and sealed it in the envelope and wrote the address on the front of it, he knew that it would take at least three days for the letter to reach the tower, this meant that he had three days to finalise his plans. Spinning on his char he pushed it back over to the workstation that he had set up and he began to finish his work.

Tony and Steve lay grinning at each other, Tony felt completely boneless, he had just been given the best orgasm of his life and he was a happy man. He wanted to move closer to his love but his limbs were heavy,

"You turned me to jelly you ass" Tony muttered

"Well you weren't complaining when I did the thing wit-"

Tony managed to roll over and slam his hand over Steve's mouth and said, "you do not get to tell the world about that, ever. That's for me and me only"

Steve laughed again and nodded and pressed a kiss to his lover's hand. They stayed like this for a while before they pulled themselves out of the bed and back into the real world. They had decided to try and bring JARVIS back online. Tony could feel the others eyes on him as he booted JARVIS back up.

" Good evening sir"

"JARVIS buddy you feeling alright" Tony asked,

"Yes, I managed to stop the virus infiltrating any of the secure files, my system is a little fuzzy but once ive ran a full systems check I should be back to 100% in no time sir"

Tony grinned and looked at the others who were smiling; they had all missed the British AI,

"Do what ever you need to JAR, when you're done, analyse the Virus please"

"Of course sir"

With that it was quiet and they all felt like a weight had been lifted off of all their shoulders and Tony said,

"How about we all go get drunk?"

The others laughed and Clint said, "Yeah anything to erase Tony's voice in my head going Yes, Yes Cap yes. You're such a screamer Tin man"

Steve went bright red and Tony stuttered and picked up the closest thing to him which was a cup and launched it at the now retreating Clint. The others laughed and followed the cackling man leaving Steve and Tony in the lab alone.

"I wasn't that loud was I Cap" Tony asked.

Steve grinned, "Oh yeah, it just goes with the bite marks and the nail marks that are down my back"

Tony scowled at the other man and crossed his arms pouting, he shifted in the chair and he could feel the ache in his arse and a blush rose on his cheeks as he remembered the pounding that he took a few hours earlier.

"You have an awesome cock so what can I say" Tony said and got up and walked past the gawking Captain.

When they got to the bar room, the others were already comfy with their preferred alcoholic beverage, Tony got his scotch and Steve chose a beer. They sat down and they all fell into the easy banter. Tony looked around at the people in the room and he knew that he wouldn't change any of them for anything and he would never admit it but he loved each of them unconditionally. He grinned as he heard Clint exclaim loudly that he could lift Thor's hammer and the thunder god just raised an eye brow and told him to try. Tony broke out in laughter as he though, _ we may be dysfunctional but it works._

* * *

**soooooo. what did ya'll think, please let me know it really does help me :3 Anyway i hope that you are all having an awesome day/evening/night where ever you are in the world and i shall see you all soon :3**

**Till Next Time**

**Meesh:3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya guys, I am so so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had major writers block and I kept telling my self that if I started it I will get some inspiration but it didnt happen so I put it off. But now its here and its done and I hope that you all like it :3 This is a pretty angsty chapter... sorry but it does get happier towards the end i promise :D Any way on with the chapter.**

**Warnings: Language, Spelling and Grammar, OCC-ness, Violence, Fluff, Angst, MxM(later chapters) Other things that i always forget.**

**Disclaimer : DONT OWN MARVEL!**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

The next few days passed without incident. Things seemed to be getting back to normal when Tony got the letter. He sat staring at the crisp white piece of paper with the elegant handwriting on the page. His heart thudded in his chest and he felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple, he swallowed thickly as he tried to process the letter, the person who wrote the letter was taunting them, making them question themselves. The others had come into the room when he had told JARVIS to get them all in the room; there was no return address on the letter so the person didn't want one back. Tony turned to Steve, his eyes begging the other man to tell him what he should do but the other man looked just as helpless as he did if not more.

"JAR, scan the letter, see if there is anything on it that can tell us where it came from" Natasha said.

Tony shot the redhead a grateful look for taking control of the situation, right now he couldn't handle it, and he felt like he was going to break. In all honesty he was exhausted; he hadn't been sleeping much after the New York incident. Nightmares of what could have been haunted him while he slept, the whole world would have suffered if he hadn't made the decision that he did. Tony closed his eyes and the images of the team dead ran over his eyes. He slowly pushed the chair back, the legs scraping on the tiled floor, he stood, his body working on autopilot as he walked past the others and over to the lift. He got off on his floor and walked to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. As it heated up he said,

"JARVIS activate code Alpha"

"Sir, Im highly agai-"

"Just do it" Tony ordered

"Of course Sir, Code Alpha now activated"

There was a series of clicks as the doors and the windows locked, he made sure that the shower was as hot as he could stand it before he stripped off and stood under the scalding heat, he needed to wash away the feeling of the blood on his hands.

The others stood speechless as they watched Tony leave without a word. Natasha shot an anxious glance at Steve while the other three men looked at each other with concern etched into their features. Steve bit his lip, trying to decide weather to go after the genius or leave him be. Before he could decide, JAVRIS's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sir has activated Code Alpha"

"What's Code Alpha" Steve asked.

"When Sir returned from Afghanistan, he had horrible nightmares. So during a case of insomnia he created Code Alpha. This locks all the doors and windows on his floor and they can only be reopened when Sir removes Code Alpha. Code Alpha is the highest measure he put in place. There is also Code Beta and Omega"

Steve felt his stomach drop and he ran from the room cursing himself, how hadn't he noticed that the man he loved was having nightmares again?, Steve ran up the stairs to Tony's floor, when he got to the floor, he was slightly winded. Taking a deep breath he walked up to Tony's bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Tony"

Steve waited and there was no answer so he tried again, "Tony, please open the door"

Tony sat in the middle of his bed with his arms wrapped around his legs he knew that he should open the door but he didn't want to burden the others with his problems. He got through the dreams of Afghanistan on his own so he should be able to get through this one too. A flinch worked its way through his body when Steve knocked again.

"Baby, ill be waiting out here when you're ready okay"

Tony heard Steve walk away and let out a shaky breath, he pulled himself from the middle of his bed and walked over to the door and put his shaking hand onto the handle of the door and said,

"Reverse Code Alpha JAR"

"Yes Sir"

There were numerous clicks and Tony pulled the door open. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light of his living room and he saw Steve stood there and their eyes locked. Tony let out a whimper when Steve opened his arms and the brown haired man all but ran into the others arms and buried his nose in the crook of the other man's neck.

While Steve was dealing with Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Thor were sat around the table, trying to figure out what to do about the letter. JARVIS had scanned it like they had asked but he found nothing on it to tell them who had sent it. The four of them had never felt so hopeless in their entire lives. This C person was targeting Tony and none of them liked it, they would never tell the Billionaire this but they all loved him unconditionally and they would kill anyone that caused him harm. Natasha clenched her teeth and grabbed the letter and screwed it up, she stood and said,

"This bastard sent this letter to fuck with all of our heads. He seriously doesn't know who he is fucking with"

She walked over to the bin and threw the screwed up paper in the bin, "If he wants to take us on, let him come"

With that she turned and walked out of the room.

"Well, that went well" Said Bruce.

Clint snorted, "Yah, she's right though, let the bastard come"

The other men grunted in agreement.

* * *

Tap-Tap-Tap, pale fingers tapped on the desk as he waited for the computer to boot up. C smiled as he knew that the letter would have reached the tower by now. C wondered how Anthony took to the letter. Did his beloved take it calmly or did it break him. C sighed as he didn't know until he saw the man for himself. C had hacked into the cameras on the street but the ones surrounding the Tower and inside the tower were on a closed server which meant that he couldn't get into them…. yet. Once his devices were sent out to the tower, they would connect themselves to the server C would be able to keep an eye on HIS Anthony. C lent back in his chair and threaded his fingers together behind his head as he watched the security feed on his computer screen, he would deploy his devices in twelve hours time, and he would let the letter set in for a while. C smiled, he would get HIS Anthony soon.

* * *

For the remainder of the day, Tony didn't leave Steve's side not that the bigger man minded. After an hour of just holding the smaller man, Steve had managed to get Tony to tell him what was wrong. When the other man did, Steve's heart broke he held the man close and told him that nothing of the sort would happen while he was around, that got a small smile out of the other man. The team wasn't used to Tony being quiet and fragile; they were used to him being an ass. None of them had mentioned the letter or anything about the last couple of days. They had decided to have family time, they had decided that they would order in a tonne of takeaway and junk food and spend the rest of the day playing games and watching movies.

A few hours later Tony was almost back to himself his grin didnt reach his eyes but there was still time to rectify that, right now he was playing Mario cart against Clint. The others were grinning and laughing at the competitive men.

All that could be heard is Clint groan as Tony won again.

"Come on! You're cheating" Clint whined.

"Keep telling yourself that bird brain" Tony said as he nudged shoulders with Clint

"You wanna go Tin man" Clint said playfully

"Oh bring it on Legolas" Tony says

And before the others know it the men are rolling around on the floor play fighting.

Clint had Tony pinned with his arms locked behind his back, Tony looked at Steve and said,

"Help me Spangles"

Steve laughed and held up his hands, " Im neutral"

"TRAITOR" Tony shouted as Clint jammed his fingers into Tony's ribs making the man laugh hysterically. This went on for the next five minutes until Tony gasped through laughs,

"Im gonna pee stop"

Clint instantly stopped and let the man up. Tony ran to the bathroom, when he came back they could all see that his cheeks were flushed but he was smiling. He sat down next to Steve and they watched as Thor tried not to break the Wii remote. The Asgardian played against Natasha and he pouted every time he lost. Bruce decided to stop playing when he noticed that his fingers were going green. They eventually put the Wii away and settled down with a shit tonne of junk food and takeaway and put on a movie. They had all fell asleep clear minded and JARVIS made sure to keep the room warm and to turn off everything, with a quiet goodnight, JARVIS blacked out the windows and let them sleep.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you all think, please let me know your reviews really help. so let me know if your Enjoying this so far or if you want me to add something in or take something out EVERYTHING HELPS :3 i hope that you are all having an amazing Day/Night/ Evening where ever you are.**

**Until Next Time**

** Meesh :3 **


	8. hiatus ans temporary complete status

Hello you wonderful people. I just want to apologise for the long hiatus that is currently happening with this story. I have a huge writers block that hasnt seememd to go away for this so for now I am going to be putting this story as completed for now. I will hopefully get back to it soon so thankyou for being patient with me. All The Best,

Meesh :3


End file.
